


Hug For: Hiding

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [14]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Prompt: Clingy





	Hug For: Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest little thing I've ever written. I feel dirty posting such a sort little thing.

“Izumi?”

“What?”

“Please, can we just snuggle?”

Izumi glared over at Satori. Inviting your boyfriend over to play video games was fun, until Satori had a long day. Then Satori would only ask to snuggle, and watch Izumi play video games- and Izumi was too good to beat the NPCs, and fighting Satori was the only fun part. 

Still, when Satori had a pout that could bring even the coldest, most vile man of the world to their knees. Izumi couldn’t say no. 

“Fine.”

Izumi doesn’t even bother to pretend, just turned the television off, and settle down right next to Satori- who’s already grabbing at his shirt, face pressing into his arm. 

“You’re so great.” Is all Satori says, and that’s perfectly fine because Izumi isn’t quite sure how to answer without him throwing more loops into the mix. 

Ken does like to snuggle and hug. His arms reach for anything they can get, fingers drab at all of Izumi’s weak points. Satori loves hiding his face in Izumi’s shoulders, elbows, arms, chest…

“You’re pretty great yourself.” Izumi finally came up with. “What brought this on?”

“Nothing,” Satori says. “You’re just cute- what else am I supposed to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nanowrimo starts in 2 hours, I have other chapters written I want this whole thing to be done. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
